Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an information processing apparatus, an image processing method, an information processing method, and a storage medium capable of selecting any one of a plurality of folders managed in a hierarchy.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a scanner apparatus, which reads an image on a document to generate image data, has been known. The image data generated by the scanner apparatus can be transmitted to an external apparatus (e.g., a personal computer (PC) or a file server) on a network and stored in a folder created in the external apparatus. If a folder is created in the scanner apparatus, the image data can also be stored in the folder.
It has been known that when the folder serving as a storage destination of the image data is designated, information about folders managed in a hierarchy is acquired within the external apparatus or the scanner apparatus, and a list of the folders is displayed on a display unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-072256). A user of the scanner apparatus can designate any folder as the storage destination of the image data based on the list of the folders displayed on the display unit.
When any folder A is selected from a folder group in a hierarchy A, a group of subfolders just below the folder A among subfolders of the folder A (a folder group in a hierarchy B that is one level lower than the hierarchy A) is list-displayed. When a user issues an instruction to read a document in this state, a setting screen for setting a reading parameter is displayed, and image data generated based on the set reading parameter is stored in the folder A. On the other hand, when an arbitrary folder B is selected from the folder group in the hierarchy B list-displayed, a group of subfolders just below the folder B among subfolders of the folder B (i.e., a folder group in a hierarchy C that is one level lower than the hierarchy B) is list-displayed.
If the folder A has thus been designated as a storage destination of image data, two operations, i.e., an operation for selecting the folder A from the folder group in the hierarchy A and an operation for issuing an instruction to read the document with the folder group in the hierarchy B displayed have been required.
Even if the folder A has no subfolders (if there is no folder existing in the hierarchy B), the above-mentioned two operations have been required to designate the folder A as a storage destination of the image data. If the folder A has no subfolders, an empty list is displayed according to the selection of the folder A, and an operation for issuing an instruction to read the document is performed in this state.
More specifically, if the folder having no subfolders has been selected, it has taken time and labor to separately perform the operation for issuing the instruction to read the document regardless of a high possibility that the folder is used as a storage destination of the image data at the time point where the folder has been selected.